The Man And Shinigami
by Arisa Narahashi
Summary: Musim semi pertama Ichigo Kurosaki di Karakura High School, tempat dimana nantinya ia akan melewati tiga tahun masa SMA dengan segala sesuatu yang pasti akan membawa angin baru dalam hidupnya/Warning : OOC, OOT, Typo(s), DLDR, Warning inside!/ semi-canon (?)/IchiRuki


**The Man and Shinigami**

**Bleach Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, Typo(s), semi canon!DLDR, Warning inside!**

* * *

><p>Angin semilir mengantarkan telapak kaki mereka yang masih merasa asing dengan jalan setapak di tempat itu. Cahaya matahari berubah menjadi berkas-berkas sinar seperti sorot lampu diantara pepohonan sepanjang sisi jalan. Rumput-rumput menari dengan indah diiringi nyanyian burung, membuat rasa asing berubah menjadi seperti suatu tantangan mendebarkan yang sulit untuk dilukiskan. Kelopak bunga berjatuhan dari pohon-pohon lebat yang dipenuhi dengan warna merah muda sepanjang jalan setapak. Seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka yang nantinya akan menghabiskan waktu tiga tahun kedepan tanpa tahu kisah macam apa yang telah menanti mereka di depan sana.<p>

Sakura pertama, tahun ajaran baru.

Musim semi pertama Ichigo Kurosaki di Karakura High School, tempat dimana nantinya ia akan melewati tiga tahun masa SMA dengan segala sesuatu yang pasti akan membawa angin baru dalam hidupnya. Dimulai dengan upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah benar-benar menjadi bagian dari kehidupan sekolah tersebut.

Sempurna. Tak hanya secara internal melainkan lingkungan luar yang mengelilinginya juga serupa. Atau setidaknya begitulah orang-orang merefleksikan kehidupan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo ke dalam sebuah kata sederhana. Itupun nampak dari luarnya saja karena di dalam kesempurnaan itu tidak ada ruang yang mengijinkan ia menghirup udara bebas. Terlahir dengan segala kemewahan harta keluarga Kurosaki yang terkenal dengan keluarga _konglomerat_ abad ini yaitu Isshin Kurosaki – seorang dokter yang terkenal di kota Karakura karena pengabdiannya menyembuhkan hampir 500 orang yang terjangkit virus mematikan - membuat kehidupan pemuda dengan rambut berwarna _orange_ itu terasa membosankan. Ya, membosankan adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan dirinya yang sebelum ini. Bahkan tak ada warna abu-abu dalam dunia tak berwarna miliknya karena yang ada hanyalah murni hitam dan putih.

Karena itulah kali ini pemuda yang memiliki surai yang serupa dengan - sinar mentari di sore hari itu menuntut adanya suatu progres yang ia realisasikan dengan bersekolah di sekolah umum. Bukan sekolah swasta super elit seperti sekolahnya ketika SMP dulu yang terlalu memuja _intelegensi_ sehingga melahirkan manusia-manusia gila sertifikat serta individualis. Bukannya ia tidak mampu mengatasi tekanan di sekelilingnya, bahkan ia termasuk kategori yang berhasil.

Dan bukannya juga ia menginginkan perubahan total terjadi pada hidupnya. Ia sendiri menyadari bahwa banyak orang tidak seberuntung dirinya yang dikategorikan memiliki segalanya. Hanya saja yang benar-benar ia perlukan saat ini adalah sedikit ruang gerak. Kebebasan.

"Semoga kita dapat menjalani hidup seperti yang kita inginkan, dan hal itu dapat kita mulai di sekolah ini. Terima kasih" ujar Ichigo yang menjadi perwakilan murid untuk berpidato di upacara itu. Kemudian ia pun turun dari mimbar dan disertai dengan tepuk tangan meriah baik dari para siswa maupun guru.

Namun sebelum meninggalkan mimbar, bola mata coklat madunya sempat menangkap beberapa aktivitas yang wajar dilakukan oleh anak seumuran mereka dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang menghadiri upacara itu.

Diantara mereka ada yang tampak memperhatikannya dengan seksama, tipe yang serupa dengan teman satu sekolahnya dulu. Ada juga gadis yang berbisik kepada seseorang yang ada disebelahnya sambil memandang Ichigo, kemudian mereka tertawa pelan. Ada pula seorang gadis berambut _raven_ sebahu yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan pidatonya. Ichigo tahu gadis itu tidur sejak ia memulai kata pertama saat berpidato. Gadis itu baru saja terbangun kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan karena sedikit menguap.

Saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu. Sesaat Ichigo terpana akan keindahan manik violet gadis berambut raven itu. Begitu jernih dan menawan. Mengunci manik coklat madunya.

Senyuman

Hal yang sangat jarang ditemui dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang dilahirkan dengan bakat dan kemampuan yang tinggi yang membuatnya selalu nampak _superior_. Ia sangat luar biasa. Terbukti ia menjadi siswa dengan nilai terbaik di ujian masuk Karakura High School.

Tapi ia hari ini baru saja tersenyum. Bukan senyum penuh percaya diri yang biasa ia berikan pada musuh-musuhnya ketika lomba adu kecerdasan maupun senyum simpul yang biasa ia munculkan ketika orang-orang memberinya sebuah pujian atas kecemerlangannya. Bukan satupun. Melainkan murni senyuman tulus yang muncul karena ia memang ingin tersenyum.

Karena itulah ia merasakan kalau masa SMA ini tidak akan menjadi masa yang membosankan baginya. Semoga saja begitu, harapnya dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note :<strong>_

_Ohayou gozaimasu. _Fic ini saya buat untuk melatih kemampuan menulis saya yang sudah hampir vakum 2 tahun ini. Maaf kalo fell nya masih kurang dan banyak typo :D

Special thanks buat Kak Ann, yang sudah menjadi kakak yang kadang menjadi tempat curhat saya #ehh dan buat A. Airys, yok ketemuan :D jakarta mana kamu? :v

Sekian note dari saya,

RnR, Onegai :D


End file.
